


Dreams Of A Wannabe Superstar

by LaLaLarryBaby



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLaLarryBaby/pseuds/LaLaLarryBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when dreams start to become a reality?</p>
<p>Ryan Wesley is a normal 23 year old college graduate from a small town in the states, who happens to on occasion upload covers to YouTube. Someone from a very famous band invites him and his two best friends along for the ride--chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phone Calls, Who I Am, & A Dream Come Tru

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a work of FICTION. I own nothing except the original characters. This is in no way implying any relationship in this story is true! 
> 
> *First FanFic Ever!*
> 
> The P.O.V will change to go along with the story line. There WILL be heavy gay/Larry smut in later chapters. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

_Ringing._ That’s what wakes me from my peaceful slumber. The incessant buzzing and ringing has to end, that’s what I tell myself – Granted, it _is_ the voice of an angel himself, **Louis Tomlinson.** Yes, you read that right. But we’ll get into THAT later. Let’s get back to the current situation. Why is my phone ringing at 6:30 A.M. on Saturday?!

 

I roll over, groaning all the while – snatching up my iPhone. Hmm, I don’t recognize _that_ weird number.

 

“Hello?” I rasp out into the mouth-piece, annoyed already at the idiot calling me at this ungodly hour.

 

“Is this Ryan Wesley?” A faint British accent is what catches my attention… it sounds like – No! It couldn’t be… could it? No it isn’t Ryan, get your damn head out of the clouds!

 

“Yes-”, I answer, unsure of my own voice at the moment, “who is this?”

 

“Yeah mate hi, this is Louis Tomlinson, how are you?”

 

Pft…. Who the fuck does this asshole think he is? You don’t fuck with people like that!

 

 

“ _Yeah_ , _right. Nice try buddy. And I’m the Queen of England!”_ I sarcastically half-yell into the phone.

 

People these days, man.

 

“I can prove it; one mo,”

 

Well okay..

 

Oh shit, this guy is FaceTiming me! I nervously hit ‘accept’.

 

Who pops up you ask? Yeah, he **wasn’t** kidding. It really is Louis.

 

 

“Oh… fuck.” I whisper, hoping like hell he wouldn’t actually hear me. In the dim light, I can faintly see his smirk. Well—so much for that.

 

“Hi mate, okay, look: the reason I’m calling is, I saw your YouTube cover and myself, along with the rest of the boys and crew want to meet you. What I’m asking is, how would you feel about flying out to one of our next tour stops?”

 

Okay. Stop. _Rewind._ Lets start from the beginning shall we?

 

Let me start by telling you a little about myself, because I’m pretty sure you’re wondering who the hell I am.

 

My name is Ryan Andrew Wesley. I’m 23 years old – there’s only 51 days between Louis and myself actually; I got the unfortunate day of Valentines Day as my birthday—thanks _Mom._ I’m a college graduate. I’m a from a _small_ Georgia town that is home to less than 10,000 people. Yes, I’m a Directioner, but only a few people know… because being where I’m from, I’d get shit for it. I’m also Larry AF too. Yeah, yeah. Shut it. Ha ha. I’m rather short, only 5’6. I have what I refer to as ‘baby-pudge’, reddish-blonde hair, brown eyes, 6 tattoos and I’m also shy as hell. You don’t know shy until you’ve met me.

 

I have a Tumblr and Twitter, dedicated to the boys. Actually Tumblr is where I met two of my best friends on this planet: Jordyn and Alyson.

 

Unfortunately, they both live in Houston, Texas. They’re Larry & 1D AF, too. Jordyn is almost 24, model gorgeous, has a voice like an angel and a huge heart to match. 5’9—bitch has stems. She’s also madly & deeply with Toby Turner; aka: Tobiscus. She’s convinced they will get married, all I can say is: I better get an invite. Oh, and she’s Fall Out Boy’s number one fan.

 

Alyson is 19, also model gorgeous….like, whoa. See this is how my life works: I surround myself with beautiful people so I don’t feel so fucking inadequate. I **hate** my looks. Always felt… ugly—for lack of a better word. Alyson is also a huge Fall Out Boy fan, more specifically, Andy, their drummer. Baby girl’s in looooove. She’s taller than me too. She’s such a sweetheart, and is my baby sister. Meaning if any guy breaks her heart I _will_ fly to Texas and go crazy. Fair warning, motherfuckers.

 

Oh. If you haven’t figured it by now, you’re dumb—just kidding! But seriously, I’m gay (Duh Ryan! No surprise there!)

 

I’m also in love with Niall. Yes, Niall. Shut up. I’d give my left foot for just one kiss from that leprechaun (Who coincidentally – is taller than me. Why am I so short?)

 

Unfortunately for me, other than Liam, he’s the only other straight guy in the group. I swear, I have the world’s worst luck with boys.

 

But let’s get back to _why_ Louis freaking Tomlinson called me, yes?

 

As I said before, I am a college graduate. And between waking up every morning, trolling the net for a job and putting in applications, I’m forever on Tumblr reblogging Larry or 1D as a whole and YouTube.

 

See, in my free time I like to mess around, upload covers of songs I love on there. Now I’ve never thought I have a good voice, in fact… _I_ think its rubbish.

 

But apparently, it’s good enough for One Direction. The last cover I’d actually uploaded was of You & I. Which I’d uploaded the afternoon prior.

 

It’d started out as any other day: I wake up at 9 A.M., stumble my way into my bathroom, stub my toe on the bottom of the counter, curse mornings under my breathe, pee, brush my teeth and then make my way to the kitchen. Ahh—coffee, my saving grace.

 

What would this world be without coffee? Shit. That’s what. I don’t know how the British do it with their tea. The only tea I drink is sweet tea, that’s cold. Like… in the fridge. Fuck that hot tea shit. Nope. Not for me.

 

_Finally!_ This slow ass coffee pot is finished. Picking it up, I pour myself a cup and then put the pot back on the burner. I don’t know how people drink the shit black, gross.

 

Three scoops of sugar and liquid creamer—thank God for that stuff!

 

Grabbing the coffee cup, I pick up my MacBook and place it under my arm. I walk out on my back porch sitting the Mac on the table and sitting down in the chair, coffee cup in hand.

 

I unfortunately have the nasty habit of being a smoker; gross, I know. Lighting up, I take a drag, exhaling the smoke. I then take too big of a sip of coffee.

 

“Ow! Fuckin’ A!” I say out loud, as if someone could hear me in the dead silence.

 

Opening my MacBook, I log onto Tumblr. As soon as my Dashboard comes up, I smile. It’s a picture of Harry wearing the wings in concert in Johannesburg. So damn cute.

 

After that, the day pretty much goes by in a blur of Tumblr, job applications, texts to Jordyn & Aly, Facebook and random emails about returning to school; something I never envisioned doing.

 

About 6 P.M., I decide to do my You & I cover. Starting my camera, I press play on the CD player, I sing along with the Karaoke versions of songs. I know, it sounds like cheating its just easier to do while I’m recording so I can project my voice more.

 

 

_I figured it out_

_I figured it out from black and white_

_Seconds and hours_

_Maybe they had to take some time_

_I know how it goes_

_I know how it goes from wrong and right_

_Silence and sound_

_Did they ever hold each other tight_

_Like us_

_Did they ever fight_

_Like us_

_You and I_

_We don't wanna be like them_

_We can make it till the end_

_Nothing can come between_

_You and I_

_Not even the Gods above can_

_Separate the two of us_

_No nothing can come between_

_You and I_

_Oh, you and I_

_I figured it out_

_Saw the mistakes of up and down_

_Meet in the middle_

_There's always room for common ground_

_I see what it's like_

_I see what it's like for day and night_

_Never together_

_Cause they see things in a different light_

_Like us_

_They never tried_

_Like us_

_You and I_

_We don't wanna be like them_

_We can make it till the end_

_Nothing can come between_

_You and I_

_Not even the Gods above can_

_Separate the two of us_

_'Cause You and I_

_We don't wanna be like them_

_We can make it till the end_

_Nothing can come between_

_You and I_

_Not even the Gods above can_

_Separate the two of us_

_No nothing can come between_

_You and I_

_Oh, you and I_

_Ooooh You and I_

_We could make it if we try_

_Oh, you and I_

_You and I_

As the last notes of the song fade out, I smile shyly at the camera, uncertain as to whether or not I should even post it.

 

“That’s it for today you guys, check back next week to see if I’ve uploaded a new cover! Also, if you have any questions, or want to request a song, leave a comment below—I read them all!”

 

Shutting the camera off, I save the video, trimming out the first few seconds of just pointless mumbling noises and humming.

 

It takes ten minutes of fighting with my inner self to say ‘the hell with it’ and post it, typing out a caption, I hit post. I then copy the link, open a new tab and log into Twitter. Pasting the link, I mention Louis:

 

“ **@Louis_Tomlinson, please watch this!** ” I type. Yeah, right. Like anyone famous would _actually notice me._

After that, I shut my laptop, sighing.

 

“My life has turned out to be so monotonous.”, I say aloud, again… like someone could actually hear me.

 

Suddenly, my stomach starts to rumble. Ugh, I need to start dinner. Debating on what I want, I decide on Chicken Parmesan, which actually turns out pretty decent if I must say so myself.

 

After cleaning up the kitchen, I take a shower and by the time I’m done it’s 10:30.

 

Ahhh—sleep! That night, I fall into a deep sleep, filled with dreams of one day, actually making a difference in this world.

 

(A/N: The story will now start like it began, picking up where it left off. Hope it isn’t too confusing.)

 

 

“Hi mate, okay, look: the reason I’m calling is, I saw your YouTube cover and myself, along with the rest of the boys and crew want to meet you. What I’m asking is, how would you feel about flying out to one of our next tour stops?”

 

“U-um, are you serious?! This isn’t a joke is it?!”, I finally manage to stammer out, incredulously.

 

“Nah mate, no joke! We heard your You & I cover, and were all blown away! So what’d’ya say?”

 

I’m sorry… what?! Did Louis Tomlinson just say that I blew ONE DIRECTION away?! Quickly realizing I had to stall, I mutter out a weak, “Can I have a few days to think about it?”

 

“Yeah sure! No problem! Really, think on it a few days! When you’ve decided on your answer just call me back on this number! I’ve gotta go now, but I hope to hear from you soon. Bye!”

 

With that, the call ends. But wait… How the FUCK did Louis Tomlinson get my number?!

 

Oh…. Fuck. This is crazy…Its _waaaay too early_ for my brain to work in over-drive like this. I’m calling Jordyn—she better answer.

 

Thankfully, she picks up on the third ring.

 

**J: Hello? It’s 5:45 A.M. Ryan! This shit better be good; I have work in a few hours!**

**R: So, what would you say if I said Louis Tomlinson just called me?**

**J: I’d say you’re bat-shit crazy and I’m hanging this phone up! Don’t fuck with me!**

**R: Jordyn, I swear to God, I’m not fucking with you… why else would I call you when it’s 5:45 A.M. there?! I NEVER call you. I swear to God!**

**J: Lets say I do believe you, what did he want?**

**R: Um, he kinda…heard my last YouTube video and he and the rest of the guys and the crew want me to fly out to one of their next tour stops and meet them?**

**J: Yeah…no. Now I know you’ve lost it. I love you kid, but I’m going back to sleep. Text me in a few hours.**

I knew she wouldn’t believe me. Just then, my phone goes off. I have a Twitter mention— _weird._

_Shit. It’s Louis._

“@louis_tomlinson: hey @ryan_wesley23, im glad we talked, the guys & I would love to meet u!”

**R: Look at Twitter! Do you believe me now?!**

All of a sudden, I lose hearing in one ear.

 

**J: DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!? AHHHHH! What are you gonna do?! You better go dumbass! It’s LOUIS. He’s your obsession!”**

**R: I’ll only go if you and Alyson go with me. I’m _NOT_ doing this alone.**

**J: ALYSON WAKE YOUR BITCH ASS UP! WE’RE MEETING ONE DIRECTION!**

I can hear Aly scream “What the fuck?!” in the background.

 

**J: We’ll be in Georgia in the morning. Call me later! Ahhh. Iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou—bye!”**

**R: Well, um okay. I love you too. Byeee**

Well… this should be interesting to say the least. One of my dreams was to meet those boys. I guess now I get my opportunity.

 

_WAIT. WHAT?_

I fall back in bed, giggling to myself.

 

“Well… this should be fun.”, I say out loud. Too wired to go back to sleep, I open Twitter and start a new Tweet:

 

**“@ryan_wesley23: hey @louis_tomlinson! Yeah I’ll call u ltr! I def. wanna but can 2 people come w/?”**

 

This was DEFINITELY the start of something wild.

 


	2. Text Messages, Best Friends, & Limo Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It WILL GET BETTER. Just hang in there. I'm working on the next two chapters: Surprise P.O.V.!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will update every Monday. Also... I'm editing blind here people. I'm a grammar hound but still... I miss shit. A Beta would HIGHLY be appreciated! :) And the story follows OTRA 2015. But I jumped ahead on the dates. It will be OT4 line up but there will be mentions/references of Zayn.

To say this whole situation had the intensity of the burn of thousand white-hot suns, was definitely an understatement. I’ve never experienced anything like this in my life. The most excitement I’ve ever had was climbing on a friend’s roof in high school to get drunk and try smoking weed for the first time. In all honesty, I’ve always been a rather boring person, to say the least.

 

The morning after finding out that I, Ryan Andrew Wesley would be flying out to MEET One Direction was definitely spent in a state of surreal-ness. I woke up to a text from Louis himself. God, I don’t know if I’ll ever get over this.

 

**L: Glad u agreed to fly out! I wasn’t sure u would say yes tbh but I’m glad u did!**

**R: Yeah I’m a little shocked myself!! Thank you so much for this opportunity!**

**L: No prob m8! There will be a limo at ur house at 2 P.M. ur time to pick u up ! whats ur address so I can let my driver know?**

**R: 476 Kinsington Way, thank you again! You have no idea how much this means to me!**

**L: Yw! Alright great… & its cool that u r bringing ppl along… that way u wont b so nervous! Ha ha! Once u get to the airport the pilot will give u the flight info, ur flying into Cardiff! **

**R: As in WALES?!! Holy fuck… you’re kidding right!?**

**L: Nope! See u then! It’s a long flight… b prepared!**

**R: Uh shit. Okay!**

 

 

At 10 A.M. that morning, I got dressed, got in my car and drove to the airport to pick up Jordyn & Alyson.

 

Low and behold, time I pulled to a stop at the curb, popped my trunk and got out of my car, there were two very overly excited girls tackling me to the ground.

 

“I cannot fucking believe this is happening! Pinch me!” Jordyn half-squealed, standing back up and straightening out her skirt.

 

 Leave it to Alyson to actually pinch her.

 

“What was _that_ for?! Ouch!” Jordyn exclaimed.

 

“Well, I mean… you said pinch you!” Alyson giggled.

 

“I didn’t mean it literally you ass-hat!”

 

“Okay, okay kids… we have to get going! There will be a limo picking us up at 2 P.M. at my house and taking us to a hangar that has a private jet.” Knowing we were in a hurry, I put their bags in my trunk and then walked around to the driver’s side and climbed in.

 

“Wait… a private jet? What the hell do you mean private jet?! Nobody said anything about that!” Jordyn says in disbelief.

 

“Yeah I sort of, had a text this morning telling me to be ready by 2. And you can’t get pissed because I’m telling you now. This is all a shock to me too, y’know? Not every day you get an opportunity like this! Believe me when I say that this will be the best experience of our lives.” I reply.

 

“Can we get cheeseburgers? I’m fucking _starving_!” Comes Alyson’s reply from the backseat. “I could eat like FIFTY of them—not kidding! Feed me!”

 

“Oh would you shut up!? We will feed you, you brat.” Jordyn replies, sounding rather snarky.

 

I then jump in to try and diffuse the tension, “What’s wrong Jordyn? Why so annoyed?”

 

“I know, I know. I shouldn’t be hostile… I’m just fucking nervous, I’ll chill out.”

 

Pulling out into traffic, I hit the unmute button on my steering wheel, just then, Katy Perry fills the car. Dark Horse to be exact.

 

“Shall we sing?” I ask.

 

“Uhm yes!” They both reply.

 

Alyson decides to rap Juicy J’s part, which I have no problem with, because lets be brutally honest, out of three of us, she’s definitely the better rapper.

 

A:

**Oh, no.**

**Yeah**

**Ya'll know what it is**

**Katy Perry**

**Juicy J, aha.**

**Let's rage**

I come in on the start of Katy’s verse.

 

R:

**I knew you were**

**You were gonna come to me**

**And here you are**

**But you better choose carefully**

**‘Cause I, I’m capable of anything**

**Of anything and everything**

J:

**Make me your Aphrodite**

**Make me your one and only**

**But don’t make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy**

J & R:

**So you wanna play with magic**

**Boy, you should know what you're falling for**

**Baby do you dare to do this?**

**Cause I’m coming at you like a dark horse**

**Are you ready for, ready for**

**A perfect storm, perfect storm**

**Cause once you’re mine, once you’re mine**

**There’s no going back**

**Mark my words**

**This love will make you levitate**

**Like a bird**

**Like a bird without a cage**

J:

**But down to earth**

**If you choose to walk away, don’t walk away**

**It’s in the palm of your hand now baby**

**It’s a yes or no, no maybe**

**So just be sure before you give it all to me**

**All to me, give it all to me**

R:

**So you wanna play with magic**

**Boy, you should know what you're falling for**

**Baby do you dare to do this?**

**Cause I’m coming at you like a dark horse**

 

J:

**Are you ready for, ready for**

**A perfect storm, perfect storm**

**Cause once you’re mine, once you’re mine (love trippin')**

A:

**There’s no going back**

**Uh**

**She’s a beast**

**I call her Karma (come back)**

**She eats your heart out**

**Like Jeffrey Dahmer (woo)**

**Be careful**

**Try not to lead her on**

**Shorty’s heart is on steroids**

**Cause her love is so strong**

**You may fall in love**

**When you meet her**

**If you get the chance you better keep her**

**She's sweet as pie but if you break her heart**

**She'll turn cold as a freezer**

**That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor**

**She can be my Sleeping Beauty**

**I’m gon’ put her in a coma**

**Woo!**

**Damn I think I love her**

**Shorty so bad, I’m sprung and I don’t care**

**She ride me like a roller coaster**

**Turned the bedroom into a fair (a fair!)**

**Her love is like a drug**

**I was tryna hit it and quit it**

**But lil' mama so dope**

**I messed around and got addicted**

All:

**So you wanna play with magic**

**Boy, you should know what you're falling for (you should know)**

**Baby do you dare to do this?**

**Cause I’m coming at you like a dark horse (like a dark horse)**

**Are you ready for, ready for (ready for)**

**A perfect storm, perfect storm (a perfect storm)**

**Cause once you’re mine, once you’re mine (mine)**

**There’s no going back..**

 

Once the song had ended, we all burst into a fit of giggles. Surprisingly enough, our harmonies were _on point._ Yeah, we knew we sounded good. Alyson suddenly burst out with, “Why was I the rapper? It’s because I’m the better ‘gangsta’, isn’t it? Admit it! Hahahaha!”

 

“Yeah, sure, Aly. We’ll go with that. You’re the better ‘gangsta’,” Jordyn shoots back, trying to stifle back an even larger fit of laughter than Alyson let loose.

 

 

At that moment, my driveway came into view.

 

“This is it, you guys,” I say, as I pull into said driveway, putting the car in park and killing the engine. Getting out of the car, I hit the button on my key, effectively popping my trunk. Helping them get their bags out of my trunk proved to be a good deal of work. Being a gay man, I tend to pack a lot myself, but hurriedly came to the realization that compared to these two, I pack like a married, straight man. (No offense to aforementioned married straight men. Ha ha.)

 

Walking into the house, it hits me like a ton of bricks, two of my best friends in the entire world are in my kitchen, they flew across the damn country! We’re meeting One Direction. At that exact moment, a wave of tears hits me.

 

“Are you crying?” They both ask, seemingly stunned. “No! I’m peeing out of my eyes. Yes, I’m crying you twats! I just cannot believe this is happening to us! We’re not famous people! Well Jordyn you’re on your way. Freaking YouTube star. What I’m saying you guys, is that… we’re doing this.”, I finish, trying not to cry anymore.

 

I guess they both instantly decide that I need to be slammed into the middle of a group hug. Not that I’m objecting, I love these girls.

 

“Aww, don’t cry Ryan… that’s what we’re here for, you’re not doing this alone, we’re here for you.” Alyson states, absentmindedly rubbing circles into my scalp.

 

“She’s right you know? We both love you and are beyond thankful that you want us right there with you when all this goes down baby.” Comes Jordyn’s reply.

 

“Ugh, okay, where the hell is the food, bitchachos?!” Alyson smugly says. I honestly think this girl does _not_ have a filter. Lord help the man that marries her.

 

Walking into the kitchen, I open the refrigerator, carefully removing the glass baking dish with the leftover chicken parmesan. Setting it on the counter, I remove the tinfoil, and walk over to the cabinet that houses the plates.

 

“Dig in kids—Microwaves over there.” I say, as I pour a glass of wine.

 

“It’s 11:30 A.M. on a Sunday, dude. _Why_ are you drinking?” I hear Jordyn half-whisper behind me.

 

“After the last twenty-four hours of my life dude, I have a valid reason. This is warranted, if you need to know. Besides, I’m twenty-three and I’m not driving anywhere. Not until we’re at least in Cardiff—Bu—“

 

“Wait… as in Wales?!” they both say, flabbergasted.

 

“Uh…yeah, I was gonna tell you.. That’s why Louis texted me..” I respond.

 

“Well gee, thanks for letting us know!” comes Alyson.

 

“But.. I just did—oh nevermind! Ugh I need something with hard liquor in it; this isn’t strong enough.”

 

After two glasses of wine, a very long shower, change of clothes, a full stomach, I’m almost ready. As I finish the last of my packing, I look at the clock and notice it’s 1:47 P.M.

 

“Guys! Hurry up! It’s almost two o’clock!” I yell from the far end of the house.

 

“Yeah, yeah! Keep your bra on you whiny little bitch, we’re coming!” Alyson yells back.

 

By the time they’re done, it’s 1:55, five minutes. Okay; shit. I can do this. Just then, they walk out, both looking like Victoria Secret models. Well damn. Inferior isn’t the right word for how I feel. They’re both dressed in tight, polka dotted sun dresses. Jordyn’s has a strap that wraps around her neck and hangs down her back, stopping at her butt, while Alyson’s is strapless. Both rocking three-inch heels.

 

“Y’all… what if it’s cold in Cardiff?” I asked, stunned by their wardrobe choices. “Hey… we’re meeting One Direction, we want to look hot.” Jordyn says, unabashed.

 

“And besides, that’s what jackets are for.” says Aly. At that exact moment, a knock on my front door brings us back to our present reality. Opening it, I see an older man, about fifty, donned in a suit jacket and dress pants, with aviators framing his chubby face and one of the fancy hats you normally see a limo driver wearing.

 

“Good afternoon, ladies, sir. If you would be so kind as to grab your bags and follow me we can get this show on the road. And if you have any questions, or need anything, just ask. I am at your service for the duration of the ride to the hangar. My name is Patrick.”

 

“As in… Patrick Stump? Dude have you met him?! He’s awesome!” Jordyn says. Damn girl. Sit. Chill. Ha ha.

 

“Can’t say that I have, ma’am.” Patrick replies. Walking out of the house, I make sure I have everything and lock the door behind me. Three steps down my driveway, I stop mid-step. A Hummer limo. They sent a fucking Hummer limo.

 

“Whoa! This is amazing!” Jordyn shouts. After loading our bags into the back, Patrick opens our doors and we climb in, stunned by the sight in front of us.

 

“Dude—no way! There’s a wrap-around couch & a mini-fridge! Holy shit!” Alyson shouts excitedly. As Patrick puts the car in motion, I lay my head back against the cool leather and shut my eyes, hoping to block out the chaotic thoughts in my brain; even if just more a little while.

 

Five minutes later, my solitude and silence is utterly destroyed. Alyson announces that, “Dude it’s boring, when are we gonna get to the hangar?! I have to pee!” Well so much for peace and quiet. Thanks, kid.

 

“I’m putting this on. Yo! Patrick, put this on!” Alyson hands him a blank CD over the divider. Oh God. I can only imagine what’s on that CD. Sure enough, five seconds later none other than Britney Spears starts crooning out the lyrics to Piece Of Me. Time to siiiiinnngg!

 

 

A:

**I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17**

**Don't matter if I step on the scene**

**Or sneak away to the Philippines**

**They're still gonna put pictures of my derriere in the magazine**

**You want a piece of me?**

**You want a piece of me...**

J:

**I'm Miss bad media karma**

**Another day another drama**

**Guess I can't see the harm**

**In working and being a mama**

**And with a kid on my arm**

**I'm still an exceptional earner**

**And you want a piece of me**

R:

**I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous**

**(You want a piece of me)**

**I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless**

**(You want a piece of me)**

**I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in**

**(You want a piece of me)**

**I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin**

**(You want a piece of me)**

All:

**I'm Mrs. 'You want a piece of me?'**

**Tryin' and pissin' me off**

**Well get in line with the paparazzi**

**Who's flippin' me off**

**Hopin' I'll resort to some havoc**

**And end up settlin' in court**

**Now are you sure you want a piece of me? (you want a piece of me)**

**I'm Mrs. 'Most likely to get on the TV for strippin' on the streets'**

**When getting the groceries, no, for real..**

**Are you kidding me?**

**No wonder there's panic in this industry**

**I mean please...**

**Do you want a piece of me?**

J:

**I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous**

**(You want a piece of me)**

**I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless**

**(You want a piece of me)**

**I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in**

**(You want a piece of me)**

**I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin**

**(You want a piece of me)**

**I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17**

R & A:

**Don't matter if I step on the scene**

**Or sneak away to the Philippines**

**They're still gonna put pictures of my derriere in the magazine**

**You want a piece of me?**

**You want a piece of me...**

**You want a piece of me?**

**I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous**

**(You want a piece of me)**

**I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless**

**(You want a piece of me)**

**I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in**

J:

**(You want a piece of me)**

**I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin**

**(You want a piece of me)**

**I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous**

**(You want a piece of me)**

**I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless**

**(You want a piece of me)**

**I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in**

**(You want a piece of me)**

**I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin**

**(You want a piece of me)**

**Oh yeah**

 

All:

**You want a piece of me**

 

As the last line of the song dies out, we erupt into wide-faced smiles, content with our impromptu Britney jam session. The next song that comes on really gets me hyped. Kelly Clarkson’s Since U Been Gone. They look at me, knowing I want to solo this.

 

R:

 

**Here's the thing we started out friends**

**It was cool but it was all pretend**

**Yeah yeah**

**Since U Been Gone**

**You dedicated you took the time**

**Wasn't long till I called you mine**

**Yeah Yeah**

**Since U Been Gone**

**And all you'd ever hear me say**

**Is how I pictured me with you**

**That's all you'd ever hear me say**

**But Since U Been Gone**

**I can breathe for the first time**

**I'm so moving on**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Thanks to you**

**Now I get**

**What I want**

**Since U Been Gone**

**How can I put it? You put me on**

**I even fell for that stupid love song**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Since U Been Gone**

**How come I'd never hear you say**

**I just wanna be with you**

**I guess you never felt that way**

**But Since U Been Gone**

**I can breathe for the first time**

**I'm so moving on**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Thanks to you**

**Now I get (I get) what I want**

**Since U Been Gone**

**You had your chance you blew it**

**Out of sight, out of mind**

**Shut your mouth I just can't take it**

**Again and again and again and again**

**Since U Been Gone**

**I can breathe for the first time**

**I'm so moving on**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Thanks to you (thanks to you)**

**Now I get, I get what I want**

**I can breathe for the first time**

**I'm so moving on**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Thanks to you (thanks to you)**

**Now I get (I get)**

**You should know (you should know)**

**That I get, I get what I want**

**Since U Been Gone**

**Since U Been Gone**

**Since U Been Gone**

I hit the last note, holding it for a good five seconds, after which they both look at me, flabbergasted, clapping and cheering.

 

At that exact moment, the car comes to a halt, presumably at the hangar. Opening the door, we all clamber out.

 

A tall, lanky man meets us at the opening of the hangar, “Ryan, Jordyn, and Alyson, I presume?”

 

“Yes. That’s us.” I answer. “I trust your ride was pleasant? We depart in forty-five minutes, and will be arriving in Cardiff tomorrow night around 8 P.M., we have to make one stop to refill, then we will continue to the destination.”

 

Oh boy… Here goes nothing. I look at the girls, smiling. “Y’all ready? Lets rock this bitch.”

 

This is gonna be insane, that I’m sure of. No questions asked.


	3. Meeting The Band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again! I own NOTHING! For story purposes Give You What You Like isn't Avril's song. ALL SONG RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE WRITERS/ARTISTS. I OWN NOTHING. Please don't sue me, this is just a story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet! Didn't think I would finish it this quick but I had extra time. I'm proud of this chapter! 
> 
> *Up Next*:
> 
> The Concert
> 
> How ADORABLE are Larry and Niall? Too presh! And Liyuuum. Hot Damn, son.

**Harry’s P.O.V:**

I’m alone in my dressing room, as usual—great. I cannot believe Louis. Inviting this random stranger to fly out to _OUR_ tour. I mean, who the hell does this guy think he is? I know what’s going to happen as soon as he gets here—he’s going to try and upstage me. _Harry Styles._ God, watch him be some pretentious asshole. I’ll just have to set him straight when he gets here.

 

*Knock Knock*

 

“Yeah, who is it?” I ask, not ready to deal with any of the guys just yet. Suddenly I get a reply from the one voice I’ve come to love the most.

 

“Hazza? It’s Lou. I’m coming in.”

 

The door opens, revealing a downtrodden looking Louis.

 

“Why so glum, pumpkin?” I ask as he plops down on my lap, face fixed with a half-frown.

 

“Harreh, are you mad at me? I’m sorry. This guy could be _great!_ You heard his covers. He has an amazing voice.” Louis says softly, apprehension in his voice.

 

“I know babe, but with all this shit going on with Zayn leaving, is it the right move? I don’t want this guy thinking he can come in here and take Z’s spot.”

 

“Harry, no one will _ever_ take Zayn’s spot, you know that; I know that, Niall and Liam know that. We just thought it’d be fair to hear this kid out, and if he’s good enough, maybe let him open. NOTHING else. He’s good. Admit that.” Ah, headstrong Lou: my favorite Louis by far.

 

“Yeah, he is, isn’t he? Pretty cute too, eh?” I add a little wink after the sentence leaves my mouth. I’m not trying to piss Lou off—I hate when he’s mad at me, I just… like it when he gets a little defensive and riled up. It’s hot. And I’ll take him anyway I can get him, if you know what I’m sayin’.

 

Yeah, the whole Larry thing is most certainly real. The fans have always been right in their assumptions. Eleanor was a beard, and Modest made us tone down our interactions. Because “your fan-base is still too immature to understand the depth of it.” Like, what the fuck? This is bloody ridiculous! Seventy-five percent of our fans GREW UP with us! A lot are even older. And according to management, after OTRA is over, we can ‘slowly announce a coming out’. What good would that do? PEOPLE KNOW. Oi… I have a headache. Regardless, I’m still gonna bloody fucking **_adore_** that little hedgehog, whether we “officially” come out or not. God, this tiny little fucker has the stamina of a horse. Ugh. Harry—no. Stop thinking of Louis _tight little bum,_ soundcheck is about to start. Just then, I snap back to reality. “You ready Haz?” Louis says. “Yeah, just, can I have a mo’?”

 

“Sure babe, but hurry. Four minutes!” And with that, he shuts my door. Glancing down at my ringing iPhone, I see a notification from Gemma—a text. Hmm. Wonder what she needs. Picking up my phone, I type my passcode and unlock the device. Heading straight for my messages, I click her name and start reading:

 

**G: Hey, hey, hey little bro! You ok?**

Wonder what she’s referring to? Deciding on what I want to say, I quickly type out a response:

 

**H: Oi Gem. Yeah I’m good, why? Am I not ‘sposed 2 be?**

**G: No, I just heard about this new kid coming in… ryan something?**

**H: O yea. He’s flying in tonight. ‘Sposed 2 be a decent singer. We will see**

Just then, I hear them calling my name over the loud speaker. Sound check time; I’d better text Gem and let her know.

 

**H: Hey Gem I g2g, sound check. Txt U later**

After locking my phone and putting it away, I make my way out of the dressing room. Shutting the door, I start the descent down the hall to the main arena stage, psyching myself up to make this a good run through. If this Ryan guy thinks he’s gonna come here and out do me, he definitely has another thing coming. He might be good, but he’s not _great._ Now, I know what you’re thinking, “Damn, pretentious much?” No, I know there are things I myself need to work on. But I mean seriously? I am Harry Styles. I’ve had professional vocal coaches and everything. This guy is just some random person that uploads YouTube covers. Let’s see how he stands up in the big leagues.

 

**Ryan P.O.V.**

Waking up, I quickly realize we’re in the middle of nowhere. Looking out of the window, I can see that nightfall is slowly setting in.

 

“Hey, where are we?” I turn to Jordyn and ask.

 

“We’re about halfway there. You’ve slept through most of the flight.

 

“Whoa, shit. I must have been tired and didn’t even realize.”

 

Realizing I _really_ have to pee, I unbuckle my seatbelt and get up, grabbing my carry-on containing my change of clothes for when we meet the guys. What? I can’t look good?

 

Once I reach the bathroom, I quickly pee, wash my face, and hurriedly pull out my clothes from the bag: a puffy, white button-down with frayed half-sleeves, my favorite pair of jeans, a pair of whitewashed American Eagle’s with holes in the knees, and my favorite black boots with a half-heel and a buckle that wraps around the base of the shoe and stops at the zipper. Once I’m finished changing into the outfit, I take off my hideous black rimmed nerd glasses, put them in their case, & take out my contacts. My natural eye color is an ugly shade of brown that I absolutely detest. The contacts are a golden-green color, if only my natural eyes were this color.

 

After fighting with the contacts for what seems like forever, I finally manage to get them both in. Ahh—Much better. Now to tackle this beast I call a mane. After finally getting it to quiff in the front ever-so-slightly, I sigh. Content with how it looks. Putting my old outfit in the gym bag, I zip it up and sling the bag over my shoulder and unlock the bathroom door and walk out.

 

Reaching my seat I put the bag back in the over-head compartment and lock it. Turning around, I see Jordyn and Alyson both staring at me, sort of… awestruck.

 

“What?” I ask

 

“Dude… YOU LOOK HOT!” Alyson suddenly blurts out.

 

“Yeah, what she said!” Jordyn adds.

 

“Um, thanks? Girls, I just wanted to look presentable.” I stifle a giggle.

 

“Are you _positive_ that you’re gay? I can’t change your mind?” Of course that’s something Alyson would say. Sorry boo-boo. I’m strictly-dickly. Hahaha.

 

“Yes, Alyson. I’m gay. Down girl!” That has all three of us erupting into boisterous laughter.

 

“Damn. Well okay.”

 

Sitting down, I pull out my song notebook, I flip to the last page I was using. It’s filled with bits and pieces of a song I’ve been working on. It’s definitely not finished. There are things crossed out in the margin, words that I’ve whited-out, it’s a mess. But of course, Jordyn would see. “What’s that?” she asks. “Oh, it’s nothing… Just a song I’ve been working on.”

 

“Guys it isn’t finished.”

“So? Lets hear what you have. Please?”

 

“Okay, fine.” I pull out my guitar, a jet black Dave Navarro Signature Series by Epiphone; definitely my favorite guitar. I start strumming, deciding that I’d do the chorus—the most solid part of the song I have finished.

 

“Okay, guys. Here goes. But remember, I told you, it isn’t finished.”

 

Strumming, I begin to sing:

 

**When you turn off the lights,**

**I get stars in my eyes,**

**Is this love?**

**Maybe someday**

**So don't turn on the lights**

**I'll give you what you like**

**Emotions aren't that hard to borrow**

**When love's a word you've never learned**

**And in a room of empty bottles**

**If you don't give me what I want**

**Then you'll get what you deserve**

**When you turn off the lights**

**I get stars in my eyes**

**Is this love?**

**Maybe someday**

**I've got the scene in my head**

**I'm not sure how it ends**

**Is it love?**

**Maybe one day**

**So don't turn on the lights**

**I'll give you what you like**

After singing the last note, I strum the last chord and look up, to the smiles of two very teary-eyed girls. “I take it, y’all like it?” I ask—half expecting them to tell me it needed work. I tend to criticize my work, despite everyone telling me that it’s good.

 

“LIKE IT?! That was beautiful!” Jordyn says with a look on her face that conveys what she really wants to say: ‘Of course you fucking dumbass! How can someone _not_ fall in love with that?’ Smiling, I mumble a quiet ‘thanks’ and stand to put the guitar back in the case. I decide that using the rest of the flight I would finish the song. Slipping my earbuds in my ear, I press play on my iPhone, You Ain’t Seen Nothin’ Yet by Avril Lavigne drowning out the outside world.

 

Two hours and four sheets of paper later, I’m done—finished! Feeling proud of myself, I stand up and stretch. Walking toward the cockpit, I find Jack, the flight attendant and ask him how much longer before we arrive.

 

“About 15 minutes, sir.” He responds. Okay. Shit. Can I do this? I can’t do this. As if reading my mind, on cue, I hear Jordyn and Alyson shout “you can do this!” What would I do without them? I’d be fucked, that’s for sure.

The pilot comes over the loud speaker: “Ladies, gentlemen, please remain seated and buckled so that we can ensure your safety as we begin our landing. Landing—something I hate. I’d much rather deal with taking off than this. It feels like I’m not in control of my own body, and shit. I hate that feeling, it’s definitely not pleasant. As the plane connects with the tarmac, I grip the armrest of my seat; my knuckles turning visibly sheet white. As the plane comes to a halt, the pilot once again comes over the loudspeaker. “In just a moment, we will release you. If you would grab your belongings and make your way to the front of the plane, we will open the doors. Whew. I made it, in one piece—Hallelujah! I could so kiss the ground right now.

 

As the doors begin to open and the figurative welcome mat is rolled out, I turn to the girls and smile. “Guys, gals, bitchachos, we are here!” Making sure we have our carry-on bags, we make our way down the steps of the plane to be ushered to where we could pick up the rest of our bags. Cardiff Airport—really? They couldn’t come up with a fancier name? The airport back home even has a kick-ass name. Anyway, Cardiff was decent sized, almost two sizes bigger than our airport at home. Making our way to baggage claim, we pick up the rest of our things.

 

I decide to turn my phone on, and surprise, there’s a text from Louis—just saying that there will be a car out front to pick us up. I assume since no one knows why we’re here that it’s safe to do that. Walking out of the airport into the darkness of night, we notice that there is an older gentleman with a sign held up that reads ‘Wesley’.

 

Walking up to the driver, we introduce ourselves to the man. He in turn tells us (in broken English) that his name is Carwyn. Whew, at least he has a name that’s easy to pronounce. After loading our bags, he opens the door and ushers us in, closing the door behind us.

 

At that moment my phone begins to ring, Louis’ voice shouting for me to pick up the phone.

 

“Hello?” I answer.

**L: Ahoy mate! I trust your flight went without incident?**

**R: Yeah, hi! It went well, no worries.**

**L: Good, glad to hear it. The reason is I’m calling is to let you know that Carwyn will be driving you straight to the arena.**

**R: Oh okay! No problem. Hey, look. Louis, I have two anxious girls here that really want to say hi, so I’m going to put you on speaker, if that’s okay?**

**L: Sure mate! No problem.**

**J & A: Hiiiii Louis! We can’t believe we’re here, in Wales! **

**L: ‘Ello loves! Yes, quite spectacular, innit?**

**J & A: It really is! **

**L: Well in about 5 minutes, you girls, along with Ryan there, will be arriving at the arena, but I should get back to the other boys! We’ll see you in a mo’!”**

**All: Bye Louis!**

And just like that, the call is ended.

 

 “Dude! We’re about to meet One Direction! Eeeeek!” Jordyn squeals. “Yeah, I can’t believe it either.” I reply.

 

The car comes to a halt, in front of a MASSIVE coliseum structure. Whoa. This is huge, and extremely nerve wracking! Carwyn comes around opens our door and we all climb out, the tension and worry highly present on our faces.

 

Walking up the steps of this massive building, we are greeted by an intimidating looking fellow—Brian. Hmmm, simple name, thank the Lord. As we follow Brian down a long corridor that seems more like a maze than a hallway, bags in tow, we come to a stop at a solid wooden door. After Brian knocks once, he announces us. The door swings open, revealing one very sweaty, gorgeous, Louis Tomlinson.

 

Um, no, no, no, no! I can’t do this. Oh, shit. The room starts to spin, I can feel myself start to fall backwards. Before I can even hit the ground I feel strong hands wrap themselves around my waist. “Oi. No you don’t. I gotcha. Steady.” Jesus Christ, even dainty hedgehog Louis is bigger than me. God he smells like sex on legs. Staaaahp Ryan, he has a boyfriend!

 

“T-t-hanks.” I manage to stutter out, hoping I don’t sound too much like a fool. He just smiles. Fuck me running, he’s even more gorgeous in person. Like, you think he’s gorgeous in pictures or video but they neither do him enough justice. Stepping out of the way, I smile and let Jordyn and Alyson say hello.

 

“Eeeeek!” they both scream, running up to him full speed and throwing themselves at him, engrossing him in a group hug. After saying their hellos, Louis smiles.

 

“Shall we?” he asks, gesturing to the now wide-open door. Walking in, Harry is seated on the couch, he politely smiles and stands, making his way over us to say hello, but before he can even take two steps, we hear a loud “Oi!” and before I realize it, I’m flat on my back on the hard floor, with a face full of blonde Irish leprechaun grinning at me.

 

“Um, hi Niall.” I say, shyly. He doesn’t say anything at first, just grins.

 

“ ‘Ello mate! Nice to meet ya!” he says, still grinning. Jesus. Are they all so enthusiastic? Not that I’m complaining. I mean, c’mon. It’s freaking Niall. Y’all know I’m crushing on this boy.

Ugh, child, you can hug me anytime you want but right now, I can’t breathe. I think he actually realizes that because he pats my back and steps away. I could swear that I could catch a glimpse of something in his eyes— _longing,_ maybe? Maybe I’m just imagining shit. I’m tired. I’ve been on a plane for 9 hours. Leave me alone. 

 

“Hello.” I hear from behind me. _Harry._ Oh boy.

 

“Hi, kid.” I jokingly reply. “Kid? I’m twice your size, _kid.”_

“Point made.” I answer, defeated.

 

Just then Liam walks in the door, and whoa. _Hellloooo **biceps.**_ “Hello all.” Comes that smooth, angel-like voice. The girls blush—hard. No shocker there, to be completely honest. It was bound to happen.

 

“Okay, Ryan, now that we have pleasantries out of the way, how do you feel about singing for us?

 

“Uh, well sure, I mean I guess I can. Can I choose the song?” I ask.

 

“Sure, by all means, go ahead.” Liam says. Thinking quickly, I decide on ‘I’m With You’ by Avril Lavigne, because I know it by heart and have no trouble hitting the higher notes.

 

**I'm standing on a bridge**

**I'm waiting in the dark**

**I thought that you'd be here by now**

**There's nothing but the rain**

**No footsteps on the ground**

**I'm listening but there's no sound**

**Isn't anyone trying to find me?**

**Won't somebody come take me home?**

**It's a damn cold night**

**Trying to figure out this life**

**Won't you take me by the hand?**

**Take me somewhere new**

**I don't know who you are**

**But I... I'm with you**

**I'm with you**

I pause before continuing, looking around—nervous, yet everyone seems to like it. Okay, this is good. I can finish this. I smile, continuing the song.

 

**I'm looking for a place**

**I'm searching for a face**

**Is anybody here I know**

**'Cause nothing's going right**

**And everything's a mess**

**And no one likes to be alone**

**Isn't anyone trying to find me?**

**Won't somebody come take me home?**

**It's a damn cold night**

**Trying to figure out this life**

**Won't you take me by the hand?**

**Take me somewhere new**

**I don't know who you are**

**But I... I'm with you**

**I'm with you**

**Oh why is everything so confusing**

**Maybe I'm just out of my mind**

**Yeah-he-yaa, yeah-he-yah, yeah-he-yah, yeah-he-yah, yeah!**

**It's a damn cold night**

**Trying to figure out this life**

**Won't you take me by the hand?**

 

**Take me somewhere new**

**I don't know who you are**

**But I... I'm with you**

**I'm with you**

**Take me by the hand**

**Take me somewhere new**

**I don't know who you are**

Taking a breath, I finish as strong as I can.

 

**But I... I'm with you**

**I'm with you**

**Take me by the hand**

**Take me somewhere new**

**I don't know who you are**

**But I... I'm with you**

**I'm with you**

**I'm with you...**

 

 

I’m guessing by the looks on their faces, they like it. A “Damn! He’s good!” comes from Niall, and a “Holy shit mate!” comes from Liam. Ha-ha. I’ll win them over in no time. I’m good, and no. I’m not trying to sound conceited. I’m not that type of person. I just tend to over exude my pride in myself when I feel as if I’ve done something worth praise. Don’t think harshly of me, I beg you.

 

Louis and Harry high-five me, grinning. Niall comes up to me, grabs both of my cheeks between his hands, and kisses me on the cheek. Wait…. I… thought he was straight?! Oh who the fuck cares?! Niall Horan just kissed my cheek! Am I in Heaven? Oh, please let this be Heaven. According to his face, I’m blushing—hard. He won’t stop smiling. Dear God, I think I’m smitten. The girls come up to me and envelop me into a group hug, both whispering “He **_wants_** you!” in my ear. I don’t want to call attention to myself, so I just growl and glare at them both. Seriously.. If looks could kill, they’d both be dead.

 

“So…Jordyn, Ryan, Alyson…. How would you all feel about going up on stage tonight before we go on?”

 

“Huuuuh? What you talkin’ bout Willis?!” I spit out, realizing what I said a nanosecond too late.

They all bust out laughing. I guess they think I’m funny. Again… let me reiterate, I? Am tired. I can’t help what I say or do.

 

“Uh fuck yeah!” I hear Alyson say behind me. “LET’S DO SK8R BOI BY AVRIL!” she adds.

 

“What is with you guys and her?!” Harry says, chuckling. Gosh, he’s so cuuuute.

 

“Well… we spend a lot of time listening to her, and her lyrics are easy to memorize. Plus Sk8r Boi works good as a duet , so we can all harmonize.” Jordyn finally speaks up. “Okay well, there’s an hour and a half until you’ll go on, you should probably all get rest before then.” Louis says as he walks over to Harry and plops down in his lap.

 

“I KNEW IT!” Alyson screams, stunned by Louis’ forwardness.

 

“Yeah, it’s all true, yada yada, we’ll tell you the whole story later. Right now, rest. You’ll need it.” Niall says, still grinning. Ohhhhkay kid, it’s getting a little creepy now. Okay, why’s he coming over here? Uh… time to **_‘ruuuuun’_** my subconscious screams at me. Oh shut up, brain. He’s Niall—the leprechaun. What’s he gonna do? Feed you spuds until you can’t walk? Chill out. He leans into my ear and whispers: “By the way, you look really good tonight.” Then he winks. HE FUCKING WINKED at me. Now I _know_ I’m not dreaming.

 

“Allllright _Niall._ Enough flirting—let them rest!” Harry barks out. Boy, he can be the commanding one when he needs to be. After rounding the other three up, Harry starts to push them out of the door, but before he closes it, he pokes his head back in and announces that someone will come to get us for wardrobe and make up twenty minutes prior to us going on stage.

 

_In front of 55,000 screaming fans…_

_*Gulp*_

As soon as the door closes, I turn around to face the girls. With looks of amazement on their faces.

 

“What?” I ask.

 

“We just met **_One Direction!_** ”

**Author's Note:**

> It sucks, doesn't it?


End file.
